My Last Chance
by katieforever
Summary: What if Leah was sent to a alternate universe, to have a chance of love that she would never have in her own world? What if Leah took that chance even if the odds were still against her. In an Alternate Universie were Bella and Leah are step-siblings and in the same grade, and fighting for the same man. Follow Leah as she discovers a world like no other. Rated M for mature.


June 11th, 2015

**Leah's POV-Starts right before the meeting in the clearing with the Cullen's**

_I can't believe that the pack and I, but most importantly my brother, have to put our life on the line for her. I just don't get what is so special about that spoil plain bitch. I swear everything revolves around her these days. It is bad enough I have to hear Jacob's disturbing thoughts about Bella, when phased, but now I have to do patrol rounds at her house including my regular shifts on the reservation. Ugh I might as well quit my fucking job!_

"Leah come on, it is time to go to the clearing!" Seth yelled through my bedroom room door. I sighed while getting off my comfy ass bed. The things I do for humans. I took off my towel I put on after my bubble bath as I went to my dresser to put on some fresh clothes.

"Leah hurry up!" Seth shouted again who was still standing in front of my closed door.

"Fucking A! Seth you clearly hear me getting dressed! So will you calm down...? Please?" I mumbled quietly knowing he can hear me with our super cool werewolf hearing. He didn't reply just walked down the stairs and out the door. I pulled on some jean cut off shorts and a plain black tank top. _No point putting on my bra or panties when I am going to shift in less than 2 minutes,_ I thought to myself. God, the whole pack goes commando nowadays. I slam my dresser shut and walk over to my door.

I look into the floor length mirror on the back of my door. Damn I look good without even trying I thought licking my lips. Nice round ass, good size tits, curvy and athletic figure and nice long smooth legs. The only thing I hate is my hair. Choppy with no swoop, bang, or bounce. It just there... barely. _God I miss my long beautiful hair! Ugh! _The draws backs of being a wolf. Long hair equals long shaggy fur that you trip on when you phase.

"Dammit Leah!" Seth screamed from outside.

"Oh shut up Seth, here I come!" I shouted quickly, opening the door and running down the stairs and out the house. Seth was standing by the woods huffing and puffing as I jogged towards him.

"What took you so long? We are late! Dang it Leah, I don't want a pissed off Alpha in the middle of the night?" He whined while going behind a tree and stripping and tying his clothes to his ankle while I did the same.

"_Sorry bro, I was in my head"_ I said when we both phased and ran for the clearing. It midnight and the stars in the sky are shining bright, the full moon bright as it could be. The woods never looked more beautiful than at this time.

"_It's cool sis! I'm just so excited to learn some new fighting moves"_ He thought happily as we ran as fast as we could. I rolled my eyes, _Of course he is excited_.

"_Nice for you two to join us. You're late"_ Sam thought angrily.

"_Sorry boss man, won't happen again"_ Seth thought exactly the same time I said _"Fuck off dipshit, we're here aren't we". _Jared and Embry Laughed in their heads. It looks like the whole pack it phased, just great! Just what I need, more wolves in my head.

"_Leah! Behave"_ Sam thought angrily. I growled quietly just as Seth and I came through the clearing. Choosing to ignore Sam's comment, I breathed in and almost fucking died_. God this place reeks_, I thought angrily. The entire pack agreed with me.

The scarred southern vampire was already fighting with big muscle man vampire, I saw as I sat laid down next to Embry and Jared. Seth laid next to Jacob quietly and watched. Embry and Jared started filling me in on what I missed while the Cullen's paired off to practice. I saw Bella looking just as pathetic as always. _What Edward and Jacob see in that girl I'll never know?_

Paul snickered and Jacob growled. I just rolled my eyes and blocked my thoughts from the pack. I learned how to do this soon after I phased. I just could bear hearing Sam think of his _imprint_. To feel the hurt and pain every time was just too much. _Emily_. I shook my head, _no need to go there tonight._

I looked over to watch the Cullen's practice. The psychic and her mate teasing each other and the bitch vampire and the mom like vampire going at it. I saw Bella petting Jake who must have went over to her. I saw him lick her, and I wrinkled my nose, disgusted at what he just did. So did the rest of the pack. She smelled like a vampire so she must taste like one_. Eww _I thought as I shivered at the very thought of it. She giggled of course and pet his fur, obviously flirting back with him. _God the nerve of that bitch! Where is her vamp-boyfriend? _I thought looking around to see him fight with Carlisle, the head vamp.

I hear Bella giggle again and I see Edward frown. _Man that must suck, having to share your girlfriend with someone else_, I thought. Edward won his fight with Carlisle and turns around and looks at me, nodding.

_Oh shit I forgot he could hear _thoughts. My shield must not work on him. He shook his head as I raised my eyes to meets his and that's when my whole world shifted.

I could feel myself drawing closer to him, looking in his beautiful golden brown eyes. I would do anything for him, be anything, and become everything. I feel our bond snap in place while I get a glimpse of our future, I think. I see him smiling and running with me and kissing me and making love to me. I look into his eyes again and I know he knows. He freezes and a look of horror crosses his face. He looks away from to Bella as she plays with Bella and he gives her a look of love and devotion that I just know, _I don't have a chance with him._

He looks at me again and I see all the pain, sorrow, anger, and _pity_. He is giving me the same look Sam gave almost a year ago. _I don't want your fucking pity! _I whimper as I stand up and turn around. I feel the pain as he rejects the imprint, my heart, my love, my devotion, my happiness, my life and me…

I don't hear anyone calling me or anyone following me as I dash off to the forest towards the Canadian border.

I imprinted.

I imprinted on Edward.

I imprinted on a Cullen.

A fucking vampire. _How is that fucking possible? _I thought as I ran as fast as my legs can carry me. Not a destination in mind, nowhere to go but away, far away

And that is not even the worst part, he rejected my imprint I thought as I gasp out in pain from being away from my true mate and from the hurt, betrayal and pain of not being wanted for the person meant for me. _God, I'm such a fool to think and imprint can save me from the pain of Sam leaving me. I miss that pain because this pain is even worse._

I cried out as another wave of pain hit me. I phased back almost instantly from the pain being bestowed on me.

I don't know how long I laid there or where I even laid. All I see is trees and the sky bursting of colors telling me the sun is rising. I laid there looking at the sky wishing I feel just as amazing as it looked. I cried even harder as I realized this is all I we ever feel and know. Pain, heartache, lonely…

It's all I ever known recently. And somehow I can only blame myself. I can't hate Edward for what he did because in all honesty I would have done the same. I wanted Sam to do the same but even I, hardcore bitch shewolf, wouldn't wish this pain on anyone…not even my ex best friend, Emily.

I start to feel a chill as the sun continues to rise. I sit up and untie the wire around my ankle and out my clothes on. I see a large rock by a pond and walk over to it and sit down on it.

_My life couldn't get much worse. All I ever wanted was a chance. A chance to be happy. A chance to be loved._

At 20 years old I feel like I lived a 100 years and aged a thousand. I start to cry again because it seems to be the only thing I can do about my life. The bond to my imprint is weak and barely there almost broken. I feel the pain rolling off of it in waves as it passes it to me. I scream!

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS A CHANCE! I FUCKING CHANCE! I WANT A SAY IN HOW MY LIFE TURNS OUT! I WANT A CHANCE TO HAPPINESS DAMMIT! I want to be loved" I roared to the sky whispering the last part, while sitting on the large rock bawling my eyes out.

"_And a Chance you will have, my young Leah_" A voice said softly. I screeched, standing up and turning around quickly. _What the FUCK!_ My heart is going a thousand beats per second as I look to see the largest wolf I ever since with fur so black and… transparent? His eyes were glowing a soft blue while look at me strangely. I can feel the power, see the beauty and strength to know that he is the chosen one, the first wolf, the first protector, the first leader, and Jacobs however many times- great grandfather, _Taha Aki. I never seen a wolf like this. It's amazing…_

I freeze as I look at him. Admiring his beauty, his power, his strength, his image. He looks me in the eye and I bow my head submissively and kneel immediately. I wanted to question him but I know he isn't Sam so I won't speak unless spoken to or until given permission in presence of the first and strongest alpha.

"_You may rise young wolf"_ he thought to me. My eyes widen when I remember I am not shifted but he can still communicate with me. I do as I was told and rise from my knees.

"Taha Aki?" I guessed fully knowing the answer.

"_Yes my dear, I am here to help you in a way you cannot help yourself"_ He said softly. I looked at him confused.

"Help me how?" I questioned quickly.

"_I am here to give you your chance"_ he said strongly. He walked up to me and continued, _"You asked for a chance, an opportunity to be with the one meant for you, your imprint Edward Cullen. A vampire_" He stated evenly.

I gasped shocked that he knew and said it so easily. Is he not bothered by that fact that he is a vampire? I cleared my throat as the sudden dryness as asked, "How is that even possible? We live to kill vampires?"

"_NO! You live to protect our tribe, you kill those who threaten to destroy or kill humans_" He said angrily, I bow my head instantly at his tone. He signed and continued, _"The fates have been watching you for some time know and our choice to make you a wolf couldn't have been more right. I know you hate what you are but I hope one day you will see how truly blessed you are"_ He finished quietly. How can I be blessed? The first shewolf, I am an abomination, an outcast, a loner!

I scoffed. "Blessed? How can I be blessed when everything I should have I don't! Sam was my fiancé, Harry was my father, Emily was my best friend, and Edward is my imprint! Do you see anyone here with me! No because I am alone, forever alone." Breathing heavily as I stopped talking.

"_That it why I am here child, so you can have what belongs to you"_ He said calmly, not effected even slightly by my tone.

I seethed," So what are you going to give me my dad back? Are you going to take away Sam's imprint? Are you going to give me Edward? I don't believe shit your saying!"

"_I can give you what you deserve… I will send you to a world like this but in the past. Your life will be different but there you can have a chance to having what you seek. I can do that for you Leah but know this, once I send you back that world will become this world and there is no going back"_ He said evenly.

"How can you do that?" I asked softly.

He cocked his head to the side, _"It is matters not how I will do this but if you want me to do it"_ he said.

I looked at him and couldn't believe a thing he was saying but I just knew his words were true. A world like mine but in the past…

"How far back are we talking here?" I said suspiciously.

"_I will send you to September 6__th__, 2014. That is the time were you can have a chance to do whatever you please."_ He told me. _"However that world will be similar but only a few changes were made. That is all I can share. Will you accept?"_ He asked.

I thought about it quickly. What about my family? The pack? Edward?

"What about my family?" I asked.

"_Like I said you world will be almost identical but just in the past"_ he stated. I looked at him and then looked at my surroundings, I in the middle of the wood and was just bawling my eyes out over someone I can never have in this world. I wanted a chance well here it is.

"Yes, I accept" I said firmly. He nodded he big wolf head and walked away. What the fuck?

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted walking up to catch up with him.

He stopped and turned around, "_I will say this and only this. Edward Cullen will be there and he will be with Bella but your chances of winning his heart are far greater than here in this world. You will have to fight, temp, and seduce for your mate. It will not be easy but thing again love is never easy."_ He finished fading out slightly. Wait!

"Wait! What do I have to do?" I yelled as if he couldn't hear me. I start to feel dizzy and nauseated.

"_Act normal! Don't question what you here. Just what do you kids call it in this time? Going with the flow"_ He said before disappearing completely.

_Going with the flow_, I thought last before I blacked out.


End file.
